Sentences
by thinkaman22
Summary: Overused title is overused. Every chapter, 10 sentences about an FE pairing. Chapters done by requests, any pairing, any game.
1. Chapter 1

1. Onlookers

As the two walked hand in hand in the market, one could easily mistake them for mother and son.

2. Surprise

His parents expected him to come back a man-they didn't expect him to come back with a wife.

3. Height

She wouldn't stop laughing when she realized that her son was taller than her husband.

4. Waiting

He sat alone every night, searching the stars, knowing she would one day return.

5. Pair

No Risen could hope to touch them on the battle field, as they danced in their fire magic like a volcanic hurricane.

6. Pillow

He realized very soon that she made a better pillow than money could buy- much to her chagrin.

7. Grin

He loved to see her smile, but he was scared whenever she got that 'I'm thinking' grin.

8. Night

He was mortified when he realized that he needed to tell her he knew what he was doing on their wedding night.

9. Hat

She could make him do anything- but she could never seem to get rid of that giant hat.

10. Taste

If he had to put it to words, he'd say her lips tastes like a combination of sugar and heaven.

A/N: The pairing is Robin(F) and Ricken


	2. Chapter 2

1. Energy

She always had energy to spare, and it came in handy at work during the day- and for fun at night.

2. Close

He never loses to her, but every time he walks away muttering, "That was close."

3. Date

Most women wouldn't think of buying swords together as a date, but then again, she wasn't most women.

4. Snore

She was excited at the thought of sharing a bed with him, at least until she knew that it would cost her a night's sleep.

5. In-law

While she never had a sister, the young cleric provided more than enough affection to make her forget that.

6. Sympathy

He was never the kind to take pity on, but after what happened with Zelgius, she couldn't help but put her hand on his shoulder.

7. Carry

Maybe Boyd or Oscar could have held her when she was injured, but when he held her in his arms, she couldn't imagine being carried away by another.

8. Dance

While they both were far from ballroom dancers, the way their blades clashed would make a dance all it's own.

9. Journey

Even though they were leaving everything behind, they still had each other, and that was enough.

10. Priam

As he was sparring with their grandson, she couldn't help but think the legend of the Radiant Hero may live on.

A/N: I know Priam was probably descended a bit further from Ike than Grandson, but what works, works. Anyways, the pairing is Ike and Mia.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Tomatoes

His face would always turn to the color of fresh tomatoes at the sight of her, and she always loved to make fun of him for it.

2. Jealousy

He was never an emotional man, but he could feel his heart burn every time she was with Chrom.

3. Awkward

Their wedding night was incredibly awkward, since neither of them knew what they were supposed to do.

4. Exception

Bundling up with him to keep warm in the harsh cold of Regna Ferox, she was glad that she was his exception.

5. Family

Most families bonded with a meal or a vacation, but these three seemed to enjoy sparring as a family more than anything.

6. Basilio

Both of their faces went red after Basilio's jokes about how their wedding night went, mainly because many of his jests were true.

7. Trust

He was the only on she could trust enough to wield the legendary blade Balmung- and he was honored to hear so.

8. Father

While she was afraid he would be to hard on him, her husband turned out to be the perfect balance of strictness and love.

9. Issue

Neither expected their first argument as husband and wife to be over whose cooking was the least explosive.

10. Embarrassed

When he saw her legs bleeding, he started to panic- until she told him about how women's parts are supposed to work.

A/N: Sorry about 10. The idea popped in my head, and it wouldn't leave. As for 9, Lon'qu doesn't seem like the type to care about cooking, and the Robin is no better. (As evidenced by her support with Donnel) The pairing is Lon'qu and Robin(F).


	4. Chapter 4

1. Thankful

With her father gone, she was more thankful than ever to have his shoulder to lean on.

2. Always

When he said the words, "I love you", she just giggled and replied, "I always have."

3. Queen

When Marcus mention that he thought she should be queen, she thought that, deep down, that might be the greatest idea she's ever heard.

4. Help

As she held the elfire tome in her hands, she thought that she'd finally be able to help him when he needs her.

5. Worry

She never lets him know how she really feels, so there was no way she could say she loved how he worried about her.

6. Jealousy

Though she knew he had no feelings for her, that stupid feeling of jealousy would never leave when she saw him with Guinevere.

7. Over

Seeing Idoun recovering, they were glad that this war was finally over for good.

8. Parents

The only fight they ever had was about whether or not to raise their child to be a swords man or an axe man- at least until they had two sons.

9. Wonder

His face was filled with wonder when he saw her cast her first spell- and she loved every minute of it.

10. Bright

With his bright red hair and bright smile, he would always melt all her troubles away.

A/N The pairing is Roy and Lillina. Now I know I said I was doing requests, but all I've really seen are Awakening pairings. I'll do them, but I'd like to see more variety. Maybe some Sacred Stones? Blazing Sword?


	5. Chapter 5

1. Awoke

He had to admit, waking up in the home of a beautiful foreign woman wasn't the worst that could happen.

2. Blade

When he saw her unsheathe that blade for the first time, he got a chill down to his bone.

3. Green

Between her hair, her eyes, and the grass of the plains, green quickly became his favorite color.

4. Time

When he left her atop that hill, she refused to say goodbye, knowing no matter much time passed, they would meet again.

5. Spar

He would do anything for her- but sparing with her was a bit to frightening to consider.

6. Plain

While she was a plainswoman, he often thought plain was the worst adjective to describe her.

7. Comfort

When her grandfather passed away, he stood there in silence, letting his presence comfort her.

8. Reunite

The happiest day of her life was seeing him again, riding to her aid with Eliwood and Hector.

9. Hogging

She was under the belief that when Eliwood and Hector called him in to talk strategy, they were hogging him all to themselves.

10. Forever

As they walked onto the plains in bare feet, they knew that they would be here together forever.

The pairing is Mark and Lyn.


	6. Chapter 6

1. Idiot

Oh, he was an idiot, without a doubt, but he was her idiot, and that's all that mattered.

2. Loss

His persistence was impressive, considering most people would give up after going zero wins to thirty seven losses.

3. Warmth

She never knew that all his muscles could be so warm and comforting when she was wrapped within them.

4. Home

Together they traveled, never really choosing anywhere to stay- but they had a home in each other.

5. Passion

Though his endeavors never went as planned, she had to admire how much heart he put into everything he did.

6. Snoring

Waking up on top of his snoring body was definitely going to take some getting used to.

7. Laugh

He thought it was really a shame she never laughed- it was a beautiful sound, at least to him.

8. Life

Everyday it was the same thing, they fought, traveled, and trained; but it was a simple life worth living.

9. Death

He knew the day would come, so when he found her dead, he merely closed her eyes with a smile, happy to know she passed on happily.

10. Rebirth

Though she was long gone, her beauty and grace lived on their daughter, who shared her mother's talents and then some.

The pairing is Barte and Karla. I know it wasn't requested, but I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

1. Heat

Despite the cold climate they lived in, she could always feel the heat rushing to her face whenever he looked at her.

2. Training

She would always stand back as he trained, enjoying watching him dance a dance all his own with his blade.

3. Eyes

He never really spoke, but she knew his eyes held more emotion than any man's words.

4. Protection

Despite how often it happened, he would always glare daggers at the men who hit on her, and that made her feel safe.

5. Silence

Neither of them really spoke much, but the silence that surrounded them was comforting enough.

6. Touch

Perhaps it was because he would literally touch no other woman, but his touch set her aflame with joy.

7. Solitude

Both of them enjoyed loneliness, but after they were together, they soon learned loneliness wasn't as great as it once was.

8. Facade

She loved to make him smile, to watch that cool facade melt away.

9. Ice

He was a man of ice, but he would melt instantly at her presence, and he loved every minute.

10. Water

The way she moved was hypnotizing to him, watching her dance so fluidly, as if she was more water than solid.

The pairing is Lon'qu and Olivia


	8. Chapter 8

1. Healing

She didn't even need a staff- her smile healed him more than anything else she had.

2. Royalty

The two were probably the most non-royal royals in the history of Ylisse- but they didn't really care.

3. Laughter

They loved to joke around with one another- which made the sound of laughter exhoing through the halls never leave.

4. Plan

He soon realized he didn't need a plan to win her over- it was a battle he had already won.

5. Strange

Between his insane ideas, their son's crazy antics, and her odd pranks, they were a strange family- and they wouldn't have it any other way.

6. Sharing

The Prince didn't mind that they shared meal time and breaks together- but when they wanted to share a tent, that's when he put his foot down.

7. Rubber

She could never explain how he did that thing with his face- but by the gods, she loved to make him do it.

8. 'Friend'

Their wedding was going beautifully- until Maribelle threatened to break him if he ever hurt her.

9. Exaustion

After long days of zombie killing and canon shiping, he took joy in the fact that she was there, ready to melt all his exhaustion away.

10. Hero

She knew that her son's raving about heros came from his admiration to his father- her favorite hero of them all.

* * *

A/N Though this one was probably more obvious than the others, the pairing is (M) Robin and Lissa.


	9. Chapter 9

1. Prayer

The two of them often prayed together, but she already had all she could pray for.

2. Quiet

He was a man of few words, but the kindness in his tone let her know all she needed to know.

3. Move

Though it pained her to leave her country behind, she soon came to love the simplicity of her new home.

4. Study

He was always found reading, but he'd put down a book in seconds if she asked him to.

5. Silver

The war was a nightmare, but there was the silver lining in it- it gave her a man she'd never meet otherwise.

6. Fairytale

She would often obsess over romances as a child, and though she never thought her dashing prince would be a common man, she couldn't be happier.

7. Protection

Her brother never stopped asking for letters from her- it all most made her think he didn't like her husband.

8. Worry

When she became pregnant, she saw worry cross his face for the first time in her life.

9. Wisdom

Despite all his wisdom, he was still woefully inept at raising a child- but he soon came to enjoy the change.

10. Warrior

Their daughter truly was a great warrior princess- just as the legends spoke of long ago.

* * *

The pairing is Saleh and Eirika, as requested by Surrealijah. Leave requests and criticisms in the reviews. Until next time...

"Feel the pain... Of those inferior beings... As you burn in hell."

Kratos Aurion, from Tales of Symphonia.


	10. Chapter 10

1. Feelings

It was amazing how she could be so old, yet continue to feel new emotions, like love.

2. Sleep

He'd have to talk to her about her sleeping schedule- considering she'd still be in bed he'd call her for lunch.

3. Legends

She loved the way his face lit up whenever she told him about the stories of old, and how he'd listen to her with such genuine intrigue.

4. Loss

She had felt the pain of loss many times before, but she always enjoyed meeting, gaining new allies- and he was one of the best.

5. Age

She felt out of place when her husband started to grow gray hair, but his smile told her she still had plenty of time left with him.

6. Dance

Despite her age and his intelligence, their wedding dance looked more like two children awkwardly climbing on one another.

7. Friends

Living with him, she remembered just how great it was to live around people that loved and cared about you- something she had almost forgotten.

8. Terror

Seeing Grima flying in the skies, she was reminded of just how terrifying he was- but thankfully, her lover's gentle embrace gave her the courage to move on.

9. Wasted

Some people think starring into the sky all day is a wasted day, but to them, it was a memory they'd always have.

10. Farewell

Looking at his tombstone, she knew that he'd never leave her- the bond they had would be eternal, and the memories would never leave her.

* * *

A/N The pairing was Tiki and Robin, as requested by my good friend Strykerclaw96. If it isn't too much trouble, check out his fic, Of Fate and Independence. It's two chapters in, and I think it's going to be great. Until next time...

"What is your army of 500,000 going to do against my army of 1,000,000?"

"Shoot twice, and go home."

Unknown, it's some royal king from somewhere (I think it was Sweden)


End file.
